A Lost Friend Found
by Lonixa
Summary: Percy really loved to push the boundaries of his luck. But sometimes consequences lead to some pretty alright things.


**Hey Peeps. For all those interested I have a discord with a couple authors. The code for joining is** RPDHxDC **Come hit us up and say hi to me!**

The forest swayed side to side as the wind blew harshly onto the trees. Voice were heard in the thick of night and a lone man struggled to catch his breath.

"Great fucking job Percy. Really smooth." He whispered to himself. How was he supposed to know that the lair happened to be one that belonged to cyclops? The whole _'Hey! I'm your brother, would you guys allow me to pass through here? I'm on a quest to go kill some monsters!'_ Really did not come close to working.

A different scent begun to catch Percy's nose as he began running from the Cyclops. Gone was the greasy smell of the monsters from the fact they hadn't taken a bath in forever. Now a metallic sort of smell begun to appear.

Pausing for just a moment he stopped to look down. He had been on such an adrenaline high while trying to run from the cyclops that he hadn't noticed an arrow was sticking out of his right thigh. While the damage at the moment wasn't too concerning, if not treated soon it could cause problems.

"Why is it when I face some of the scariest people in history I barely get injured at all. Yet when I face some run of your mill monsters I get injured in every way possible. Great. Fucking. Job. Percy." Percy cursed himself as he leaned against the tree.

The screams in the forest begun to grow closer only letting Percy know they had his scent. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity. He closed them for just a moment to find the water source nearby.

 _A mile. A whole mile away._ In most scenarios that wouldn't be any distance at all but since his movement was rather limited at the moment it was going to cause a problem.

"He's over here! Get him!" The voice was a beacon in the forest and Percy turned around to see a cyclops standing in front of him. A predatory grin on his face as he begun to draw closer and closer to Percy. "What do we have here? A lone demigod all by himself out in the woods." The cyclops laughed at his fortune. It was as if the fates themselves were smiling down on his for the first time ever.

Two more cyclops soon came out of the bushes. Both looking as blood thirsty as their fellow monsters. It was only three at the moment but Percy had no doubt counted at least fifteen of them when he had tried bypassing their camp. It was only a matter of time till all of them were upon him.

Looking down at his right thigh, Percy grabbed the shaft of the arrow and quickly ripped it out. Not being able to stop the grunt. Looking down once more at the wound, he could see the blood as it slowly begun ooze from the wound. It wouldn't take long for it to become a problem but he needed the mobility to fight off the cyclops.

"W-Wait just a moment boss! That right there is Percy Jackson!" The cyclops on the right said, pointing in shock at Percy. The other two cyclops that were with him looked surprised for just a moment and leaned forward to get a closer look at Percy.

The cyclops in the middle froze for just a moment. No doubt thinking of the possibilities of what could happen.

Taking this time, Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out some ambrosia. Taking a bite of hit he tasted his mother's famous home baked blue cookies. The delicious taste that had kept him going for so long in the past he once again felt. While it helped him temporarily feel rejuvenated, there was no doubt it did not solve the blood loss with his thigh.

The middle cyclops noticed the movement and was angered. Yelling to everyone around him, the cyclops screamed to his heart content. "Boys! This demigod is Percy Jackson! Get over here so we can be known as the slayers of the son of Poseidon!"

The bushes now were all beginning to ruffle around him and Percy took out his blade Riptide. The one thing that had never left his side before and once again it was here to help him escape this mess that he got into.

Within mere seconds an unseen amount of cyclops appeared from the darkness of the forest. Blood thirsty grins as they peered up at Percy. "Percy Jackson huh?"

"Off with the slayer of Gaia's head!"

"Kill that little shit!"

Various screams of agreement were heard between the cyclops. They all wanted Percy's head on a platter and would no doubt love to torture Percy in every way possible for everything he had done to their fellow monsters.

Percy tilted his head to the side, "Well. Guess I have no choice really." Uncapping riptide, he pointed the sword at the cyclops in front of him. Waiting for them to make the first move.

The initial one that found him was no doubt the boss of all of them. He was the first to move as he swung his club at Percy. Hitting the back of the tree as Percy leaned down and shoved Riptide into the gut of the cyclops, making him explode into dust.

That did nothing to falter the other cyclops as they charged Percy. Parrying the next strike from another cyclops, he kicked the cyclops back into another one of his kind with all the strength he could must and making them both dissolve. Taking a club from the dead body of one, Percy smashed the head of another cyclops.

Seeing that four of their comrades were already down. The other cyclops hesitated to approach. It had only been mere seconds but almost a third of them were already dead. "Guys, I don't know if we should do this?" One of the cyclops in the back asked, ready to pee his pants.

Percy put the club down in a slow and normal fashion. Making it look as if he was resting but he was actually using it to support himself up. Glancing down once more Percy saw the blood was beginning to gush out at this point. If he didn't find water any time soon there was no doubt he would die.

The problem was he still had to deal with the monsters in front of him. Holding up Riptide, his green eyes became rather striking as he glared at the rest of the cyclops. "I suggest you leave before I butcher you like the pigs you are." His voice he used sent fear down the cyclops spine and they all scurried away from the clearing.

Percy watched them for just a moment as he collapsed to the ground and breathed heavily. He had truly lost a lot of blood from that earlier encounter with the cyclops and now he was paying for it. "Way to go Percy." He mumbled to himself.

Ripping his shirt off, he tightly tied it around his thigh. While it would stop the amount of blood exiting his body, it would by no means solve the problem. Tightening until he grunted he stood up, almost collapsing to the ground.

Using the club and riptide. He began to walk towards the source of the water. Using his leg as little as possible. Ever so slowly etching to the source of the water.

After a few steps his leg accidently hit a stub that was sticking from the ground and he cried out in pain. Almost collapsing to the ground. Raw emotions began to flurry through him as he came to realize that this would be the end.

 _I'm sorry Mom._ He whispered in his head. Tears were beginning to shed through his eyes. As he took one more step and slumped to the ground. He wasn't going to make it. No amount of ambrosia nor nectar was going to cure him at this point.

Falling to his back, he looked up to the stars, a position that his friend Zoe Nightshade had once been in right before she died. Now it was his time to be joining her within the stars.

Pulling up Riptide that had fallen next to him. He examined the sword. The sword he had done so much with over the years seemed to hum to him. As if feeling the pain and anguish Percy was in.

"Sir! Are you alright sir!" Percy's eyes which had been beginning to close shot wide open. The voice was feminine and as he tried to look around Percy found he could barely turn his head.

Footsteps begun to grow louder and someone stood over him in just a moment. "Oh the smell." While he couldn't see what the girl looked like, he could see the slimness of her body indeed confirming it was a girl. "Oh my god you're bleeding! Shit!"

"Wa... Wa!"Percy tried saying but found his lips refused to work with him.

"Don't worry sir, please just give me a moment- Percy!" The female was startled above him. For the life of him he had no idea who said that above him. It was too dark outside and the only source of light happened to be the moon which was blocked by the girl.

"We need some water now and I can't heal you at the moment either. We need to get back to my place." The girl seemed to know him as she continued to talk to herself and mentioned his special powers, demigod maybe? "I have a river by my cabin and I can let you heal there"

Without wasting anytime, she picked Percy up and begun to walk. Riptide was dangling from his hand and almost touching the ground. "Don't worry Percy I will keep you safe. I promise so please stick with me. Stay awake for as long as you can."

Oh, he was trying alright, as amazing sleep seemed to sound at the moment Percy knew that sleep meant death in his situation and he still had a life to live. He still had to visit his mom, see his little sister once again and protect those he loved. He still had to have a will to live.

There was a comfort to the girl that was holding him. Tearing his eyes from the ground, he slowly lifted his head to look at the girl holding him now that she wasn't blocking the moonlight. While he didn't see much, something clicked inside of Percy as he noticed who exactly was carrying him. "You... dead" Gods he was exhausted at this point. He needed- no craved to know how she was still alive.

The girl shook her head. "I'm not Percy. I will explain in all due time but please I need you to try staying awake with me. Please, please, please stay with me. You don't understand." The girl pleaded with Percy as she trudged forward as fast as she could. Percy was not exactly light and the girl was not exactly the strongest when it came to demigods.

"How?" He wanted to know, needed to know. Was it possible that others of his friends had escaped death as well? He had so many people he wanted to apologize to.

The girl shook her head and he could faintly see tears going down her cheeks. What was wrong? What had happened to her. "I can't tell you now Percy. I really need to focus on healing you. I'm going to go grab some supplies can you stay in the water and heal for just a moment?"

Percy looked down and saw they were at a bank of a lake. Instead of talking Percy nodded his head at the girl. She panted and slowly put Percy on the bank of the water. Putting all but his head within the water. "Stay awake." She commanded him as she sped off leaving him to his thoughts.

Percy blinked at the place the girl had been, some of his strength begun returning and he could see the blood on the shirt wrapped around his leg begin to dissipate. No doubt it was reentering his body.

"Alright I'm back." The girl announced, holding a med kit with her as she slid next to Percy,

The girl was just as beautiful as he remembered to be. Staring at her for just a moment he couldn't help but ask, "What happened to you Silena?"

She turned to the wound, not wanting to meet his gaze. "A lot Percy. A lot."


End file.
